A Boy And Virgin Asshole
by imcalyptus
Summary: WATTPAD; (at) cabeteye


**A Boy And Virgin Asshole**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Krystal Jung**

 **Always KaiHun fict**

 **Slight KaiStal**

 **Rate : M || Vulgar Language**

 **©kaihunSyndrome**

 _ **Alergi KaiHun? Alergi Boyslove? Click back your tab! /hatters jangan maksain baca. Awas muntaber!/**_

 _ **Note : Kalian suka. Saya pun bahagia**_

 _ **:*********_

* * *

 **Enjoy~**

Sepasang kekasih memasuki pintu dengan tawa menggema yang jika dilihat mereka mungkin sudah terlalu lemas sampai berjalan saja terasa susah

"Bagaimana jika kita teruskan disini Noona Jung" Jongin menjilati bahu terbuka gadis cantik yang hanya menghenakan kaos besar putih dengan bahu yang turun sampai sebagian dada pun terlihat

"Kau ingin Sehun melempar ku dengan pisau dapur? Haha" Sama. Keduanya tertawa keras sampai salah satunya merasakan sesuatu menggelitik perut tipisnya

Krystal langsung berlari kearah dapur. Tentu saja dengan berpegangan pada dinding. Tak jarang menabrak sofa ruang tamu yang dilewati nya. Kemudian memuntahkan isi perutnya pada washtafel. Hanya air yang keluar dan bau pekat alkohol menguar dari mulutnya

Setelahnya gadis Jung itu terduduk dengan mata terpejam

Jongin yang tadinya terdampar di karpet merah samping sofa itu beranjak. Menghampiri kekasihnya yang mungkin tertidur. Bisa saja bukan?

"Jangan tidur disini sayang. Punggung lurus mu bisa melengkung nanti haha" Bukannya menggendong atau hanya untuk menyuruh pindah Jongin malah ikut berbaring dengan kepala di paha kurus gadis itu. Bahkan wajahnya menelusup dan mengusap perut bawah Krystal

"Ughhh Jonghhh geli-hhh. Ughhh aku mau muntah" Krystal langsung berdiri. Mengabaikan suara -gludukk- ohh itu suara benda terbentur. Tidak. Itu kepala Jongin

"Akhhh sayang kau tega" Bukannya memindahkan atau mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk kepalanya. Jongin malah mengusapkan sebelah pipinya pada lantai biru yang jangan tanyakan keadaannya. Karena ini sudah memasuki musim dingin

Telinga Jongin yang menempel pada lantai. Dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas ketukan sandal rumah

"Hai Kim Idiot. What are you doing? And Noona Jung? Are you pregnant?" Seorang lelaki yang hanya memakai boxer menutupi setengah paha putih mulus dengan bulu yang bahkan tak terlihat sama sekali menguap dan menyenderkan kepala pada dinding

"Shut up bitch. Ughh ini bahkan lebih nikmat dari bokong mu sayang" Jongin berbicara dengan mata tertutup dan pipi yang digesek kan pada lantai. Berani bertaruh jika Krystal tak berkeadaan sama seperti Jongin. Sehun bisa pastikan wajah tampan yang bahkan terlalu tampan itu masuk dalam washtafel bekas muntahan Krystal

"Hai Noona Jung. Antar kekasih idiot mu ini pada tempatnya. Lalu kau kembali juga pada alam mu"

"Okay Hunnie baby-hh" Krystal berjalan kearah Sehun. Meniupi wajah baby's face didepannya. Sehun tidak suka bau mulut Krystal. Rasanya ingin muntah saja

"Get out bicth. Ughh so ugly" Suara pintu tertutup ohh terbanting tepatnya menandakan Krystal sudah tidak berada di kawasan Sehun. Okay ini rumah Sehun karena Jongin hanya menumpang. Dan karena amanah dari Ayah dan Ibu nya yang menyuruh Jongin untuk menemani bayi besar nya itu di rumah saat mereka pergi ke luar negeri

"Kenapa kau usir hahh?" Jongin terduduk dengan kepala mendongak sayu

"Ini rumah ku" Ucap Sehun di iringi angkatan bahu cuek

"Brengsek! Lalu harus ku masukan kemana penis tegang ku tuan Oh" Dengan wajah bodoh Jongin menunjuk dan mengelus batang menggembung di selangkangannya

"Lubang washtafel masih kosong. Kurasa cukup untuk penis besar mu tuan Kim" Sehun berbalik. Inginnya kembali ke kamar dan tidur nyenyak untuk menjaga wajahnya agar tetap segar setelah bangun tidur. Bahasa kerennya sih bobok cantik

"Bagaimana jika pada lubang di depan ku ini Sehun baby-hhh" Tiba-tiba Jongin menarik Sehun dan mendekapnya dari belakang. Menggoyangkan pinggul Sehun menggesek penis tegangnya. Lidahnya pun tak mau kalah. Menyusuri leher Sehun. Melumat lembut telinga sahabatnya itu

"Kau gila. Pergi kau bajingan sinting" Sehun mencoba kabur. Tapi tetap saja tubuh Jongin lebih kekar. Berbanding jauh dengan S-line nya

"Akhhh Jongin brengsek hahhh ughhh" Sehun berteriak. Wajahnya merah. Okay Sehun malu tapi mau sebenarnya

"Ahh berhenti-hhh. Stop!" Sehun bernafas lega ketika Jongin berhenti. Sedetik kemudian berteriak. Tangannya memukuli punggung lebar yang menahan tubuhnya. Okay Sehun pikir dirinya tak lebih seperti karung yang di tempatkan pada bahu

"Diam sayang. Kau mengusir Krystal. Karena yang ada dirumah ini hanya kau. Ku jadikan kau pengganti nya haha"

Brukk

Sehun dibanting pada ranjang dan berteriak kesakitan. Okay sehun berlebihan

"Lubang mu masih virgin bukan? Belum pernah termasuki ataupun ternodai penis?"

"Lidah dan Jari Chanyeol sudah merasakannya" Sehun langsung membekap mulutnya. Takut. Jujur saja Sehun takut dengan pandangan Jongin yang berubah tajam. Sangat tajam sampai membeku kan jiwa nya

"Brengsek. Kau harus mendapat hukuman karena malam ini dan seterusnya kau milik ku. Milik Kim Jongin. Understand Sehunie?" Sehun mengangguk. Masih terperangkap pada tatapan tajam sahabatnya itu

Perlahan Jongin menyibak kaos biru Sehun. Telapak tangan kasarnya mengusap merasakan betapa lembut kulit porselen Sehun

"A-apa? Milik mu? Tidak. Memang kau pikir kau siapa- ughh akhhh" Pinggangnya di remat dan di telusuri jari telunjuk Jongin

"Enghh Jongin-hhh geli ssttt" Sehun menggelinjang. Tak sengaja lututnya menekan keras selangkangan menggembung Jongin

Keduanya bertatapan lama. Sehun kan jadi gugup. Wajahnya memerah bahkan telinganya pun ikut memerah. Sehun bingung mau melakukan apa. Akhhh kenapa bisa segugup ini brengsekk. Batin Sehun

"Menungging sayang" Bola mata hitam Sehun membulat. Tubuhnya dipaksa tengkurap dan pinggulnya diangkat tangan besar Jongin

"What's? Kau ingin apa Kim Idiot? Itu masa depan ku bodoh"

"Masa depan mu bersama ku Sehunie sayang. Nikmati saja tusukan penis ku. Mengerti baby?"

Jongin menurunkan boxer hitam Sehun sampai lutut. Membiarkan pakaian atas Sehun yang masih lengkap menempel pada tubuh putih itu

"Akhhh Kim bajingan. It's hurt idiot" Sehun berteriak. Menghantamkan dahinya berkali-kali pada bantal. Lubang diantara bokong kenyalnya terasa penuh. Sehun merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari lubangnya lalu turun ke paha dalamnya

"Itu darah. Iya kan Jongin? Hiks itu darah keperawanan ku bukan?. Kau bajingan. Sialan kau Kim Jongin"

"Babi idiot. Kau lupa gender? Itu liur ku Oh Sehun. Kau pikir kau seorang gadis? Yang punya selaput dara?"

Babi Idiot. Entah Jongin dapat dari mana. Dia hanya berpikir bokong Sehun itu besar seperti bokong babi. Atau malah lebih besar bokong Sehun? Okay katakan Jongin sinting

Jongin memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan Sehun. Dia hanya ingin Sehun berhenti mencaci nya dan berganti mendesahkan namanya dengan diiringi kenikmatan

"Oohhh enghhh Jongin ahh cum. I wanna cum ughh" Wajah Sehun tenggelam dalam bantal. Penisnya menegang. Sperma keluar dari lubang kecil penis Sehun

Jongin masih terus menumbukkan penis besarnya. Tak membiarkan Sehun menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme sampai dia ohh penisnya merasa puas

Berbagai gaya Jongin terapkan pada tubuh Sehun. Dan sekarang Sehun dihimpit antara dinding dan tubuh kekar Jongin. Digendong seperti koala dengan penisnya menghujam lubang Sehun

"Akhhh ugghh Jonginhh" Perut Jongin terasa di tekan benda keras. Tangannya menaik-turunkan tubuh Sehun. Pinggulnya semakin menghentak dengan cepat. Matanya menatap kagum penis dengan ujung merah yang siap menyemburkan sperma ke area perut berototnya

Sedikit ide jahil memenuhi kepala Jongin. Diturunkannya tubuh Sehun di dekat meja dengan posisi memunggunginya

Jongin menekuk tubuh Sehun untuk setengah berdiri. Menggenggam penis Sehun dan kembali menghentak pada lubang anal Sehun

"Akkhhh Jongin akkhhh" Sehun berteriak. Terkadang lidahnya tak sengaja ikut tergigit

Seringai tampan muncul di wajah Jongin. Salah satu jarinya menyumbat akses keluarnya sperma Sehun. Sedangkan penisnya bergerak semakin rak karuan. Tak mengikuti ritme

"Akhhh hurt Jongin. It's hurt. Please I wanna cum" Penis Sehun benar-benar merah saat ini. Perutnya serasa di pelintir sakit karena orgasme nya ditahan

"Jongiinnn" Lubang anal Sehun mengetat. Mencengkram kuat penis besar di dalamnya. Merasakan banyak kenikmatan di dalam anal Sehun. Jongin seketika menggeram tak sadar melepaskan jarinya yang tadi menyumbat lubang penis Sehun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.kaihunSyndrome.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengernyit merasakan cahaya matahari yang mulai meninggi. Mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Terkejut ketika sesuatu melingkar diperut tipisnya. Sedikit-demi sedikit membalik wajahnya

"What?" Benar deh. Seumpama mata Sehun itu mata bongkar pasang. Sudah pasti matanya akan menggelinding di lantai karena matanya yang segaris itu dipaksa melebar

Brukkk

Suara tubuh terbanting membuat gaduh dikamar yang tadinya sunyi

"Ughh. Sialan. Oh Sehun kau bedebah sialan. Brengsek!" Mata hitam tajam itu menghunus mata Sehun yang juga balas menatapnya sengit

"Apa yang kau lakukan bajingan gila? Oh no! Kau-kau meniduri ku? Pe-penis mu memasuki lubang virgin ku? Aghhh sialan itu masa depan ku Kim Jongin" Sehun berteriak histeris. Meloncat dari ranjang ke tubuh Jongin yang masih setengah duduk di lantai

Suara pukulan kulit dengan kulit. Teriakan anarkis dan teriakan kesakitan bercampur satu

Setelah berusaha untuk menangkap tangan anarkis Sehun akhirnya Jongin berhasil menangkap tangan kurus itu

"Diam Oh Sehun" Suara menggema Jongin membuat Sehun berhenti. Bokongnya yang tidak bisa di bilang tipis yang tadinya ikut bergoyang diperut Jongin juga ikut berhenti

"Kau menikmatinya okay? Jadi tidak ada Simbiosis Parasitisme. Aku menguntungkan mu. Kita tidak saling rugi" Jongin menatap Sehun yang masih duduk diatas tubuhnya

"Kau bilang tidak rugi? Kau bodoh. Jelas aku rugi. Aku yang kau masuki dan itu sakit. Dan kau malah menggeram seperti singa keenakan"

"Sakit? Benarkah? Yang seperti ini sakit?"

"Aahhhh" Sehun mendesah ketika bokongnya sedikit digeser dan sesuatu menusuk lubangnya. Okay Jongin baru sadar dirinya dan Sehun masih telanjang

"Brengsek. Kim Jongin bajingan..." Sehun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Membanting pintunya kasar. Tidak memperdulikan suara tawa menggema dari luar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.kaihunSyndrome.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudi kah Review di ini ff?**

* * *

 **Bbm : 5310DA35**

 **Xo:,Hatake-Na/28Agst15**


End file.
